1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical implants and, more particularly, relates to surgical implants and procedures for repairing ligaments and tendons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ligaments and tendons provide support and stability to the musculoskeletal system. Generally consisting of bands or sheets of fibrous connective tissue, ligaments and tendons when damaged can be painful and often times debilitating. Treatments of these connective tissues can comprise repair by means such as suturing, or can comprise complete or partial replacement with other biological or synthetic materials. As a result of the complexity and functionality of these tissues and general repair considerations, it is generally preferred that the treatment retain and return these tissues to their pre-damaged conditions.
Regarding the repair of ligaments and tendons, as distinguished from replacement, one of the more common ligament repair procedures involves reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). Several hundred thousand ACL repairs and reconstructions are performed every year in the United States. That number continues to grow as the population continues to become more active in recreational sports and competitive sports such as soccer, football, basketball, track and field. A segment of the population comprises individuals who will end up sustaining partial injuries to their ACL or posterior cruciate ligaments (PCL), requiring surgery to assist in the healing. It has been known for some time that ACL deficient knees and PCL deficient knees can subsequently lead to other intraarticular pathologies, such as meniscal tears or collateral ligament attenuations. Consequently, as with injuries to other ligaments and tendons, the pursuit of effective interventions for efficiently treating injured ligaments and tendons continues to be an active and needed field of active endeavor.